


Snow

by starr_falling



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, GFY, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always hated the cold. Al introspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

He hates the cold, has always hated it (hates it more now that he can't feel it.) He loves the snow, always; how he yearns for the feathery light touch. He watches, silent as the snowfall, as the flakes melt in his brother's sunshine hair. Wishes he could cry for the cold in his eyes.

Once there was sunshine in those eyes. Then there was laughter and play. He remembers snow angels, and snowball fights; and it was always them against anyone, everyone (still is, always will be.) He remembers the cold that drove them inside, that stole the sunshine's warmth. Wishes he could forget the cold that's a part of them now.

He wants the sunshine back, wants it so much he can almost remember how to hurt. But he doesn't, and he can't; only watch, watch as the flakes keep falling, as the cold grows deeper, as the sunshine dies. Once, not long ago (a lifetime ago) he wished for snow without the cold.

He's always hated the cold.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.


End file.
